Take A Hint
by Here's To Love
Summary: Ginny and Hermione don't marry Ron and Harry but they are dating someone from the dark side. A lot of males hit on the girls and they don't like it why don't they take a hint. Very AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song used.**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Life after the war was fine well for a while, but then it went south, Ron broke up with me after cheating on me with Lavender Brown why didn't I see that him doing that. I put Ron out of my mind the moment he left me and to be honest I didn't really care it wasn't right I was just doing what everyone wanted me to do not what I wanted. The men that had been coming up to me recently had been extremely disgraceful hadn't they thought just because Ron had broken up with me that I was just going to be with anyone and that I had given up on the world? Well the people that thought that was sorely mistaken, truth be told I all ready had a boyfriend. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend and we have been together for 6 months and I was all ready in love with him. One problem I had was all the male attention I was getting sure it was fine at first when it was just a couple of guys but now it was out of control just because they think I'm still single after seven months, I was planning something with Ginny Weasley, I know your probably thinking that ginny married Harry Potter but after the war it wasn't right for them and that is fair enough it was a brother sister thing for them, Ginny had been having the same problem. We were planning to showcase our talent...Singing, I know laugh we're not exactly the first people to win a singing competition, but I don't think you are either so you get the point. Our showcase of our amazing singing was tonight at the end of war ball.

Two hours passed, Ginny and I were finally ready, my outfit was a knee length dress that was green and had gold flowers on it my hair was in a low side bun with curls framing my face. Ginny was dressed in a mid thigh dress that was blue and black checkers, her hair was in a high pony tail and slightly curled at the back. Ginny and I decided to perform right at the start of the ball just to get all the annoying guys off us before they came. We walked up to the front of the stage when the Minster of Magic introduced us.

"Hello everyone as you know I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley, we're going to be singing a song and then telling you why we're singing it."

The music started and we started singing.

_**La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**_

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

_**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!**_

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

" Thanks for listening, we sang this song because we are sick of all the guys that come up to us, we both have boyfriends! Please back off, I don't think draco or Blaise appreciate it."

Mouths dropped when I stated our boyfriends names, speaking of them they were walking up on stage.

" Mia,"

" Gin,"

"You know I love you right?" They ask us at the same time we both nod.

"You love us right?" We nod again did they plan this or something.

"Mia will you marry me?" Draco asks.

"Yes!" I can't help but scream.

A ring slips on to my finger.

"Gin will you marry me?" Blaise asks Ginny.

I swear she looks like shes going to faint, she quietly says yes.

* * *

**A.N: I know this is a typical dramione story but I had to write something, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
